Aurora Book III: Resurrection
by Ellaurora
Summary: Renesmee's on the run,trying to escape from her families' lies and the vampire war she wants nothing to do with. But what happens when she stumbles right into it and encounters an alter ego inside of her, forcing her to succumb to evil? Full sum. inside!
1. Lost

This is Book III of the Aurora series. The other two can be found on my profile. The full summary is listed below, but the first paragraph of it is more like background information behind the Altaira, who will be a major part of this story. The first chapter opens with Renesmee's dream like the other two and is in her POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original ideas, characters, etc. of the Twilight Saga. All are property of Stephenie Meyer and their respective owners. This is purely fan made.

* * *

**Summary:** The Altaira are an ancient clan that has been around for centuries. For years they rivaled the Volturi, desperately trying to take the world in which they ruled out from under them. They have engaged in several wars, the last of which occurred almost 200 years ago, leaving the Altaira severely damaged. Now, their clan has built up, they have a new leader, and a new plan. They are ready to overthrow the Volturi, destroy the powerful clans like the Denali's and Cullens, and create one empire for themselves to span the entire globe.

Renesmee Cullen thought her life was finally just about to calm down and turn normal for once, until it hit a little snag. The imprint. Now, she's on the run, needing to escape from the lies they told and a vampire war that threatens them. She wants nothing to do with the Altaira or the war they are creating, but what happens when while fleeing to Brazil, she lands right in the middle of it? She learns many of the Altaira's covered up secrets and their weaknesses. She learns of a way to stop them, and in doing so, the alter ego of herself that will threaten to take over the goodness in her soul. Will she choose to help stop them and succumb to the darkness that consumes her inside? Or will she just stand by and watch as they rip down the family and people she loves so dearly?

* * *

_**Aurora Book III: Resurrection**_

_~1~_

_Only the outline of two dark eyes glared at me from the mirror that I stood before; my reflection was one that I no longer recognized. Even in the dimly lit room, I could see the shadows of my newfound physical appearance; my old features hidden behind. The once familiar brown irises now staring through me only brought chills to my hardened bones. They were dead; no longer dancing with the passions of life. The only thing alive in them was the traces of distant memories._

_I directed my gaze to take in the whole of my glorious reflection; the goddess of night and darkness. My pearl face illuminated in the glowing candlelight. A faint scarlet stung my cheeks, a crimson red that matched my ruby lips, as if they were dipped in blood. They gave off the air of this new seductive persona I was carrying, just one of my many features now highlighted by my startling new visage. It was rendered true, I had grown fast, stepping away from my adolescent appearance and into the one I never believed I would become; my adult self. The true vampire within me; all human similarities gone. I was no longer the awkward teenager with deathly pale skin. No, I was the goddess out of someone's fantasy, in an idealistic, dreamlike state, beheld with elegance and the epitome of beauty. _

_It was thanks to the diadem that now encircled my head that I owed this appreciation to. It was engraved with a crimson script 'A', rubies and amethysts running the golden vines that entwined around it. The necklace that hung from around my slender neck matched perfectly, a golden chain leading to an 'A', emblazoned with rubies and golden vines, the faint outline of a stake running through it. _

_I continued to mull over my reflection, taking in the midnight blue gown that framed my figure. My neckline was naked except for the necklace still hanging there. The dress hung tightly off my shoulders, dipping deep near my chest to reveal more of my fully budded breasts. The skirt was full in back, but a large slit ran up the center in the front and stopped just before my hips, revealing my skinny legs beneath that were covered only by the black tight sheer. I was the embodiment of seductiveness, elegance, and the pristine malice I was supposed to shed. _

_My thoughts were distracted from my appearance when I felt a prickling at the back of my neck, my breath catching in my throat. I directed my gaze downward, not daring to look at the new reflection I felt creeping towards me. I felt the ice spread throughout my body before the cold hand even reached for mine. The stone hand clutched my warm palm, as the other ran its' way up my arm, leaving goose bumps in it's' wake, before landing on my neck. A shiver crawled through my spine. _

"_You look beautiful, my queen," the malevolent voice whispered into my ear, his cold breath coming out of his mouth in a rush._

_Finally, I brought my face up to look back into the mirror and saw the ruby red searing through me from underneath a thick wave of black hair. Fiery tints glinted in the eyes from the evil they held in the depths of his soul. They stuck out in his dark presence, along with the 'A' that hung from the collar of his long cloak. I watched as his mouth turned into a cackling laugh, a high-pitched scream in the distance, before I was dragged back into consciousness…._

I woke with a start, my eyes flying open to take in my surroundings. I stifled a groan as I moved my stiff legs out from under the crate that they were pinned underneath. I pushed my back up straighter against the brick wall that now supported my exhausted body. The world was dark around me and the air full of mist and moisture. I looked around and saw no one. No one must have seen me as I fell asleep in the distant dark alley, amongst piles of empty crates. I didn't really know where I was. All I knew was that I was in some crowded city in Brazil. I had run away almost three weeks ago. I was now lost in the world and I didn't know how to find my family or how to be found.

My solitude hit me in the chest like a brick and I gasped out, choking on air and hysterical tears. It now seemed so pointless for what I had done. There was no reason for me to run away. I had gotten upset over a few lies. That's it. But yet, I couldn't bring myself to go back there; not yet.

Memories from the day I escaped passed through my brain, and I reached out my hand in front of me to touch someone's cheek, to show them my thoughts like my gift allowed me to do, but there was no one there. Only the cold brick wall behind me and the crates covering the hollow ground of the alley were there to keep me company.

A pang of guilt hit me. The same twinge that shot through me whenever I thought of how I had left my family. How one minute they thought everything was fine, and the next I was gone, with only a note left behind.

I thought of Jacob and the sense of betrayal I felt toward him, but also the same longing. My heart still cried out for him every minute of every day, but I still felt the anger and hurt etched all over my body. As if one lie wasn't bad enough, what was two more, three more?

My entire being was a mystery to me. My life had practically been planned out for me, and I didn't have any say. I didn't have any choice. I hated Jacob and my family for this reason. For this imprint that made sure all along I would only belong to Jacob. No if, ands, or buts. I was his and he was mine. Nothing could change that.

I left Jacob standing there in the forest when he confessed to me of the imprint. I had stood for a moment in shock, but when the truth of his words finally sank in, I ran, as far as I could, back to my Buffalo house, desperately trying to escape his words and what they meant.

I kept myself locked in my room for a week, reminiscing on old memories and how the truth seemed to add up; why I hurt so much when Jacob was gone and the bond that we had formed since I was a baby. Everything fit and I found myself smacking the side of my head because of my ignorance.

It was there in the depths and solitude of my room did I come up with a plan. I was tired of my family swooping down on me every minute. I was tired of being trapped in truths that they never bothered to tell me. I was angry at all of them; not just Jacob and my parents. I was tired of them consuming themselves in a war with a clan, the Altaira, that I didn't care about, didn't want any part of. I wanted to feel free and alive. I didn't want to be afraid to walk out of the house anymore, or feel threatened. I didn't want to be trapped anymore, I wanted to be free.

It worked to my advantage that Alice couldn't see me in her visions. She would never see what was coming. It made it all that much easier for me to just simply slip out my window and run as fast as I could, my family not suspecting a thing. I left note for them to find, telling them I would be back as soon as I could, not to worry, and I loved them all more than anything. I didn't bring much with me. I left my cell phone so I wouldn't be tempted to contact them or allow them to contact me. All I brought was a backpack full of an extra set of clothes, money, a credit card, a few granola bars, and the statue of an angel that someone very special had given to me. I had left basically everything behind me.

I was fast, but not as fast as a true vampire. I needed to stop and catch my breath after ten minutes, but by the time I was halfway across the country, they probably never even caught on. I thought about going up to Alaska, to see Aiden, a friend that I felt I could talk to and would understand. I quickly ruled that idea out when Aiden's last words to me sank in. He didn't want to see me for a long time, in order to make the separation easier. I had to be a good friend in return and help him keep that promise. Besides, he was probably already gone, getting ready to defeat the Altaira himself.

In the three weeks I had been gone, I traveled the continental U.S. and down to South America. I first started off going south, all the way to Virginia. I then went across the whole country, all the way to California and down to Texas and New Mexico, where I crossed the border to Mexico. From there, I traveled over some of the islands of the Bahamas, eventually going across the Panama Canal and into South America where I stopped in Brazil.

I only stopped for a few hours in every place, just so I could rest and get some food. I didn't know where I was headed or what I was going to do when I got there. All I knew was that I was exhausted and just wanted to be home with the ones that I loved.

I felt a slight drizzle start to fall from the dark sky above me. I slipped underneath a pile of wooden crates, crouching on my knees to escape the rain. I felt the coldness seep through me and all I could do was weep for the family I left and loneliness I felt consume me, dragging me into a state of despair I never wanted to enter again…

* * *

Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome! Also, there will be a lot more original characters in this story, some of whom, will become main characters. I have been making character profiles for them which you can check out on my profile :) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Review Please! (:


	2. The Tender Poppy

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! I really appreciate it!

This is chapter 2, and it it written in third person. I am often going to be switching between Renesmee's POV and third person in chapters, but it will never happen within the smae chapter. This one is all about the Altaira and what they are up to. It also introduces a character who will be very important to the story so look out for her! She will become a very well-developed character later on and is also my favorite in this story so I hope you come to like her just as much as I do :)

Also, the mention of flowers and what they represent serves as a symbol to Molly and her true character. For example, a lily is said to represent innocence while a poppy is said to represent death and evil along with some of the other flowers mentioned.

Hope you enjoy! Thanks again!

* * *

~2~

The Tender Poppy or the Deadly Lily?

A thunderous roar from a floor below brought the small girl out of her state of intense gazing. She brought her head up to look towards the door, ready for someone to come barging through any minute. When no one came, she simply turned back around to stare at the flower in front of her.

The white Lily was hanging from the vase, drooping down onto the ancient desk it sat on. The girl would stare at the little flower for hours, wishing desperately to get away from the terror that went on below her. She would watch over the flower every day, wishing there was something she could do to keep the fragile little blossom from dying. The cold, bitter Iceland winters, did nothing but destroy the flower and penetrate its' barrier of beauty.

The girl had become so accustomed to watching over the flower that the rest of the court that lived inside the ancient castle had designated her to caring for all the flowers in the palace. She did so willingly and happily, liking nothing more than to step farther away from the vile acts that went on all over the deadly place. She tended to the poppies, Scottish thistles, and deadly nightshades that were spread out around the castle, but she never got the same pleasure as watching the one small lily that she kept up inside her room. The lily was like her; innocent, but surrounded by beings more cruel and evil than herself, causing her to slip away more and more each day.

Finally, the sound she had been waiting for was drawing closer. The stamping of feet up her tower stairs, banging the door open into her private chambers.

"Eric needs your assistance, Molly," rasped a cold harsh voice that belonged to nonother than Cerebrus. The man was built like a brute. Tall, with a thick-muscled body, and buzz-cut dark brown hair that only went too well with the scorching red eyes. The man resembled nothing less than vampire monster that he was.

The small girl, never taking her eyes off the tiny plant, simply just gave a curt nod. Once the man retreated, she finally tore her eyes away from the flower and directed them on the door Cerebrus had just gone through.

More screams echoed from downstairs and floated into the girl's chambers. The blank expression frozen on her face finally turned into one of apprehension and horror. The girl was about to be forced to do something she had no desire to do. She no longer had it in her heart to perform the cruel act she was capable of.

After a few seconds more, the screams and groans didn't cease and she knew she had no choice anymore. They would come back for her and she would be the one screaming this time. The stone body moved silently, taking a step forward, before creeping out the door and descending down the tower staircase.

She slid her small hand over the railing as she went down. The candles lighting her way brought tints of gold to her red eyes, the rubies on the golden necklace, containing a symbol with the letter 'A', lying on her smooth, pale chest, sparkling.

As she walked, her straight dark auburn hair hung an inch above her shoulders, never moving with each step she took, even the straight bangs that came to just above her thin eyebrows. The hair framed her gentle face. Even with the bright red lips and eyes and the dark circles that framed her eyes, she didn't look evil or wicked. On the contrary, she looked like a gentle creature. Even her stone ice skin looked soft and warm under the burning candlelight.

The sound of glass and stone breaking sounded through the walls as she came to the end of the staircase, her brow furrowing more. She seemed to take a slow, shaky breath, as if trying to rid the tears that would never come to her venomous eyes.

The girl, knowing she had no choice, took a step forward down the hall and to the edge of the large, long rectangular room. This chamber was meant as a greeting room. The room was one that the king, Eric, and queen, Audrey, would use to greet their guests. It only contained three gigantic thrones, all decorated in midnight blue, plum, and emerald colored silk, rubies, and amethysts; silver lining trimming all three extravagant chairs. The colors were those of the Altaira; powerful, dark, and full of evil promise.

Screams and crashing sounds continued as the girl inched her way along the wall, walking as slow as she could which was a very difficult thing to do, being a vampire. When she heard the King's scream instead of the intruder's, she knew it was time to reveal herself.

Stepping to look into the room, she saw five of the Altaira warriors along with the king, queen, and the intruder she knew to be one of the Volturi guardsmen. The Altaira warriors were all clad in the usual black and emerald cloaks. The king and queen, however, wore extravagant outfits of the same midnight blue and plum that surrounded their thrones at the far end of the room.

The girl cringed against the wall as she watched horrified when Cerebrus pulled another arm off the Volturi guard who was now pinned down under the weight of three other Altaira warriors.

"Answers Santiago," shouted the king scornfully as the guard shrieked in agony, "I need answers!"

"I will never give them to you!" Santiago rasped underneath the now four warriors. With this statement, the guard was flown against the wall, crumbling to the floor. He struggled to get up, still writhing from the torment. Another warrior, Alistair, hurried over to him, straddling on top of his broken body and bending back his only leg left at the knee in an unnatural way, with the help of Cerebrus.

The man cried another yelp of pain, and Eric only cocked his brow, a smug look crossing his face. "I would rethink your answer," he sneered, "If you want to save your life, you had better start talking and the sooner the better. We don't want to be shipping you back to Aro in a million little pieces."

Santiago cried through his screams of pain, "I will not betray the Volturi! You will never defeat Aro!"

"Is that so?" Eric said through gritted teeth, anger pulsing through him. He ran over to the helpless body that was still pinned against the floor. "And yet, look who is outnumbered here!"

"Aro will find out," the man gasped, "He'll know what happened to me!"

Eric seemed to ponder this new statement for a moment before nodding and adding with a jeer, "He might, but I doubt he'll really care. What use are you to him? You possess no special gift. Isn't that what Aro treasures most? What attracts him?" He paused, giving an extra sneer in his smile before continuing. "Well, if you cooperate and just tell us what Aro has planned, then maybe we can consider allowing you to be one of us. An Altaira warrior. Here, we don't need special gifts to be considered important. So, Santiago, what do you say? Will you join us and tell me what Aro's secret weapon is? What this new gift he is hiding is?"

The guard's face was completely blank for a few seconds, before it quickly turned to an expression of upmost loathing and rage. "You can go to hell!" the man shot back at Eric, who looked almost taken aback, but yet, undisturbed as ever.

"If that is what you wish," Eric replied, his face still in the sly smile. With a wave of his hand, all five warriors in the room piled onto the screeching vampire, pinning him on his knee, holding his hands behind his back, and cupping his jaw. The King then bent down to the man's face, his smile growing even bigger, malice searing through his burning eyes. "Here, we have our own gifts. Ones that Aro would only dream of possessing. Ones that he will never even know about. It's too bad that you will not survive in order to warn him. Now, he'll never know what's hit him until it's over."

For once, the Volturi guard seemed to look terrified. It finally started to dawn on him that he would not survive. The king seemed to give him a chance to consider backing out, but when he didn't, he simply said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders with a sigh, "Molly," the word used to summon the tiny vampire to his side.

The statue of the girl, still standing in shock at the horrific image in front of her, stepped off the wall and to the King's side. She caught the look of Audrey, the seductively beautiful queen and her cousin, smiling maliciously as she entered. The warriors all looking as if they were about to break into a fit of laughter and the king looking as if he was very bored and felt no shame at killing another being.

Lastly, the girl caught the eye of the Volturi guardsmen, red eyes staring at her pleadingly, and at the same time, wondering what she could do to him. Oh he had no idea, and by the time he figured it out, he would be perished, his body only being an immovable stone.

Molly stood over the man, wishing she didn't have to perform what she had to do. It had been a few months since she had last used her gift, and it would take another month to get through all the guilt and suffering that was soon to follow. She wanted nothing more than to back out of the room and run away, but the guard knew too much. He knew Molly was no ordinary vampire. There was something special in her, something that made her more dangerous than any other; a quality that caused Eric to hide her from everyone, to be used as a weapon of sort.

Now, gazing into the horrified man's eyes, she simply reached out her hand as if too caress his cheek. Feeling the regret and pain build inside her because of what she was about to perform, she whispered, "I'm sorry," her voice as soft as a bell and as timid as a child. Understanding seemed to dawn on the man's face, and as soon as this realization hit, the tiny, little hand had landed on his cheek, zapping his whole stone body, causing it to writhe in agony for one final second, before collapsing onto the ground to never move again.

One touch was all it took. One touch and the vampire was gone forever, a scream of anguish ringing through the castle in his wake, a hand slipping off his cheek and the owner of that hand running away in terror and the destiny that was meant to destroy her.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome :) xo


	3. Alone in the Alleyways

Back in Renesmee's POV! Enjoy :)

* * *

~3~

My eyes flitted against the sun as they struggled to open. The warm sunlight poured through the cracks of the crates I hid under as my body tried to regain consciousness. I felt the pores of my skin perk up as they caught the light, glints of sparkles popping out against the ivory tone.

I knew I would have to wait until nightfall to go out. I would be noticed if I went out into the sunny day sparkling like a disco ball. I knew I was somewhere near Amazon rainforest and my best bet was to pray that the clouds would come out and the rain begin to pour down so I could at least find something to satisfy my grumbling stomach.

I let a moan slip through my lips as the sweat began to bead at my forehead. The heat and humidity was stifling and I knew from my previous days that it wouldn't let up. Though I was half vampire, I still had human instincts when it came to my skin and the weather. I wasn't immune to cold or heat as a vampire was. Instead, I was the only one in my family left to suffer in it.

The day dragged on in a constant wave of heat and I periodically drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep. I found it better to sleep during the day and explore by nightfall. Very few people came out onto the alley I was stuck in. The couple that did simply walked by quickly, the one exception being an old homeless man picking through all the crates. Thankfully, he never came near the ones I was hunched under.

I had been in this country for about 3 days now, and I wanted to get out soon. I was finding the heat unbearable to cope with and I needed a colder, drier climate. I spent the parts of my day that I wasn't sleeping, planning on where to go next. I decided I had had enough of South America and its' heat. I wanted to go back to a colder climate, where snow fell and frost bit at your skin. I would have to travel all the way back up to North America, but I thought it was worth it. I could hide out in Canada for a while, close enough to home but not as close that would allow my parents to come get me in a day. I would stay near the border of Alaska, where I could at least have the hope of running into a very familiar vampire. I remembered hearing my grandfather once talking about how nice the area around Vancouver was, maybe I would start there?

I weighed my options on how to get there. I could run through forests during the day, stopping in cities for food at night, and getting rest in in-between. This would take weeks though and I was in a rather hurry to get to the relief a colder climate. I still had a lot of money left. I could catch a plane ride all the way up to at least somewhere in the U.S. and then run the rest of the way.

By the time night had fallen, I ruled this as the perfect solution and decided on going to the airport not far from where I was currently the next night. When the sun was completely set, I lifted the crate off of me carefully, just in case someone was in alley that I didn't know of. I stood up and stretched my stiff legs, feeling them crack as they were finally able to move.

I started off by walking the streets of the more populated parts of the city, finding a dish of shrimp with rice and beans from a seafood restaurant. I ate it on the bench in a park, watching as many families left together, smiling happily as the closeness of night descended upon them. I felt the familiar twinge of guilt and solitude in my heart as I studied them all.

After retreating from the park, I continued to walk the streets, not too far away from the alleyway I spent the whole day hiding in. Even in the night hours, I stood out. I caught several people glancing at me as I walked by, admiring my beauty. I wasn't a full vampire but I was still more outstandingly gorgeous than many other human beings, especially of late. I was aging again, blossoming into a fully fledged adult, although I wasn't quite there yet. Still, my pale skin that shone under the moonlight and the long bronze hair that hung down in curls on my back was enough to make anyone stop and admire me.

I tried to ignore this as best I could, pulling the hood of my navy blue sweatshirt over my head and shielding my face from passer-bys. I wound up in a market toward the more deserted section of the city, buying two oranges, a box of cookies, and a box of crackers to store in my backpack to help me get through my hunger stages during the day.

After coming out of the market, I rounded the corner into a deserted street, not even a street lamp glittering nearby. I saw no one in sight and there was pure silence. I felt a slightly eerie and ominous feeling creep into the pit of my stomach. I felt my eyes glancing around, looking for anyone to step out. I felt as if someone was there, someone was watching me.

I continued walking cautiously down the abandoned street, clutching my bag tighter to my chest and breaths coming faster. I walked down a dark alley that soon led to the one I had stayed in before, the one I felt safe in. As I came out and turned to round the corner into another alley, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and the quick rustling of a breeze passing by me.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat and bit back a scream when I heard a loud groan and the thud of someone being pushed up against the stone wall of the alleyway. And not just any someone; someone with innumerable strength and able to destroy anything with one fist. I knew that the flash I saw and the noises I heard in this abandoned section belonged to non-other than a vampire.

I took a deep breath, leaning my whole body against the brick wall, before peering my head around it to look at just who was there.

The first thing my very human eyes took in was the large woman's grasp on the tiny vampire's neck. The woman held the petite girl up in the air, strangling her with the firm grip on her neck and pushing her up against the wall. For a split second, the struggling girl dangling from the vampire's grip didn't seem like a vampire at all. Aside from her paleness and flaming red eyes, she hardly resembled one. The terrified expression on her childlike face resembled nothing of a typical vampire. She almost looked fragile.

"Don't think I don't know who you are!" the larger woman vampire said in fury through gritted teeth. It was the first time I directed my eyes from the small vampire to take in her appearance, and in an instance, I recognized her.

Senna; the long dark-haired vampire beauty wearing the usual animal skins. She was part of the Amazon coven. My mind flitted over memories of her from many years ago, almost 6 years, when she came with Zafrina, a woman I came to grow an attachment to, to help my family stop the Volturi from destroying our family. It had been many years, but I still remembered the tall, quiet vampire as if it was only yesterday.

"You…you made a mistake," the tiny vampire said. She tried to fight back, cowering into the wall.

"Somehow I doubt it!" Senna snarled back. "I saw that necklace glowing on your chest from a mile away. Don't think I don't know what it means! You're one of them!"

"You have no proof of that," the timid girl tried to shout back, her shoulder length dark auburn hair waving in the breeze that passed by. "How could you know who I truly am? I…I could be a spy."

"You don't deceive me! I've heard stories out here. I am not such a fool to think that the Altaira isn't planning something right under all our noses. I know they are trying to destroy us all," Senna spat back.

"How would you know what they're planning? They're not here! And anyways, what would they want with an Amazon clan, anyways," the girl said, trying to show a little bit of a smile to the snarling vampire in her face.

"I don't know what they want with me, but I don't trust them! And I'm not going to stand by as they destroy us one by one, trying to figure out why," she yelled, growling in the girl's face. With a quick twist of her wrist, she sent the girl flying into the opposite brick wall, the girl's body falling limp to the ground.

"Please," she whimpered as Senna towered over her, "You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly," Senna roared, "I know who you protect and the coven you belong to, and now, I'm about to rid of one of their numbers!"

I stood shocked in place, watching as Senna threw the girl again against the wall, throwing herself onto the girl's back when she landed. I watched in horror as they wrestled, Senna tearing the tiny girl to shreds.

I didn't know what it was, but for some reason, I felt pity for the small girl. Senna seemed convinced she was evil, but I wasn't so. She seemed so young and terrified of the powerful vampire that she couldn't be evil. Even in such an existence of a vile creature, her face didn't show the same malice that others did. In every other vampire I met, there was always a trace of danger hiding somewhere in their eyes, even in my own family, but this girl didn't look dangerous at all. She just looked helpless and scared. And as I thought of this, the image of Aiden began to swim to the surface. She reminded me of the innocent boy who was now bound to the deadly creature he was not a part of. Somehow I felt that this girl was the same.

The girl's horrified eyes caught mine as Senna threw her down onto her stomach, leaning her head up as if to break it off, and without even I thought, I jumped from behind the brick wall I was shielding myself behind.

"No," I cried to Senna, my voice hoarse but full of sincerity.

Senna broke her scorching gaze from the helpless girl's to look at me. Realization seemed to dawn on her eyes and I knew she knew who I was. She stared at me in confusion for a few moments before mumbling softly, "Nessie?"

I nodded my head and muttered back, "Yes. Hi, Senna."

"But what," she stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" I started. I didn't know what to tell her. I felt that I had to tell her a lie though. "I remembered that Zafrina told me I should come visit her sometime and I thought I might."

"But what are you doing out here? We live all the way out in the rainforest," she whispered.

I felt my cheeks redden at the fact of being caught in a lie. "Oh, well I was just stopping here for the night before I continued."

She nodded her head and seemed to take my lie as true. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, Zafrina is away at the moment. I believe she is down south more toward the tip of South America, but I'd be happy to escort you back with me if you'd like?"

"That's very nice of you," I replied kindly. Great, I thought, now how am I going to get out of this one?

'If you'll excuse me for a minute though, I have to get rid of this scum," she sneered. My attention drifted back on the horrified girl and Senna's hand tightening its' grip on her head.

"No!" I shouted, waving my hands out to stop her from snapping the girl's head off. "Don't hurt her!"

Senna turned back to me with a skeptical look on her face. "What?'

"You can't hurt her," I pleaded, "Please."

"Why?" she asked, her voice ringing loud with confusion and frustration, "Nessie, do you know who this is?"

"Yes I do," I said, lying through my teeth once again, but the fear etched into the girl's stone face let me know it was worth it, "She's a friend of mine."

"Nessie she's one of the Altaira," Senna mumbled, in disbelief of my words, "She can't be trusted. I saw the necklace hanging around her neck. It's their symbol."

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the next lie. Thankfully, it rolled off my tongue with ease. "I know she's wearing it," I answered, "She came with me to visit Zafrina. She was afraid we might run into the Altaira while we were here, so she wore the necklace just in case we encountered them. It's a perfect plan really. We would just lie and say we were spies."

Senna seemed to consider this for a moment, loosening her grip on the girl's head. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "Look at her, does she look evil to you?"

I watched as Senna's eyes glanced down at the body she towered over, before looking back to me. "No, but just because she looks innocent and afraid doesn't mean she's not evil."

"And just because you're trapped in an evil creature's body doesn't mean you're bound to act that way," I shot back.

Senna didn't seem to have a retort and she slowly got off the creature's body. "I hope you're right about this Nessie," she whispered.

_Me too_, I thought to myself, but somehow, I knew I was.

"Are you coming back with me?" she asked.

"No," I answered gently, "I think I'll head home now. I miss my parents."

She nodded and said, "Give them their best for me," before turning around and hurrying away, disappearing into the night in a flash.

I stared after her figure, to the deserted street, my breaths coming slower and relief swishing through me. After a few seconds, I felt eyes looking through me and I turned around to see that I was not alone. I very shy looking vampire was standing there, staring at me.

"Thank you," she whispered her voice soft and sweet. It was one of those voices that were comforting, one that you could listen to talk quietly to help you get to sleep. It was a silky, comforting voice that reminded me a little of Aiden.

"No problem," I answered, shrugging my shoulders, "It didn't seem like she had a proper reason to kill you."

"I didn't think so either," she answered, a sweet smile spreading across her face. Her big pool of ruby eyes sparkled in the night, showing glimpses of warmth and gratitude.

I smiled back to her, feeling the loneliness subside while in her presence, until a very real fact dawned on me. "Was it true though," I asked skeptically, "Are you really one of the Altaira?"

Her smile sunk then and her brow furrowed in worry. I watched as she brought her slender little hands up to her neck, tugging a golden chain out of the fitting black trench coat she wore. She held out a necklace on her palm. I walked closer, bending over the charm of a script 'A'. Golden vines seemed to entwine around it and I noticed how they made the shape of a heart being pierced by a stake in the back of it. The whole necklace was engraved with red rubies and amethysts around the 'A'. "I was," the girl answered.

I looked on the necklace in awe. There was so much darkness to it, but yet, the ancient piece of jewelry was fascinating. "What do you mean you were?" I asked.

"I left," she answered, quietly. Her expression was shy and her eyes were now full of sadness. She seemed to be afraid of how I would take this truth. "I didn't like what they were doing anymore," she finished.

"What are they doing?" I asked, curiously, but by the look of fear on her face, I knew I didn't want to know.

"It's complicated," she answered and she turned her back on me, her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her. She seemed so helpless. She seemed as if she was suffering inside, struggling with battles inside her own soul every day.

"No need to be," she said a little more cheerfully, the smile coming back to her face and her straight hair bouncing as she came back to face me. "You saved me. I owe you one."

"No, you don't," I said kindly, "Just call it a generous favor."

"Well, if you're sure, I will for now, but one day, I will find a way to repay you."

All I did was nod to her, letting her live in that tiny little promise. After giving her a brief smile back, she said a little more jubilantly, the life starting to come back to her sweet façade, "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Oh," I said a little caught off guard. I didn't want to tell her my real name. What if she really was with the Altaira still? Satisfied with that thought process, I lied, "Remy," using the nickname Aiden used to call me when we were still friends.

She looked at me questioningly for a moment before adding, "I thought that Senna called you Nessie?"

_Caught_, I thought to myself, but a new lie quickly swarm to my head, "Yes, well my real name is Vanessa so some like to call me Nessie, but I like to go by Remy, my middle name."

"Peculiar," she said, seeming as if to talk to herself, "What an odd combination of names. Vanessa Remy. That doesn't sound very appealing to me." I wanted to smack myself for my own stupidity. This girl was too clever for me, she was bound to catch me in my lies. "What should I call you?" she asked, hopeful.

"You can call me anything," I conceded.

"Can I call you Remy then?" she asked.

"Sure, if you really want to," I said back, chuckling to myself at hearing the familiar nickname. When she said it, I felt the same surge of warmth and happiness through my body like when Aiden said.

"Well, then Remy it is," she said, answering my smile with one of her own sweet grins. "My name is Molly, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Molly," I said to her, friendly.

"And you," she responded, "But I have to be going now. I have somewhere to be." She said the last with sadness and there seemed to be a mystery that was left hanging in the air.

"Okay," I said, a little sad myself, "See you around then."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," she answered, smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you again. See you soon, Remy!"

She waved her tiny hand and then bolted off, as fast as lighting. Her last words were left looming in the air around me. _See you soon Remy_, I heard her say over again, but this time it was overshadowed by another voice; the voice of Aiden. The last words he had ever spoken to me. Just like Aiden, she gave me a sense of warmth and happiness in my solitude, but also just like him, when she was gone, I was left feeling lost and lonely once again. This time though, there was no Jacob to come rescue me and show me love. Instead, I was all by myself missing the girl I just met, the best friend I lost, the family I abandoned, and the man I loved despite what he kept hidden from me…

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I whispered to no one, a tear starting to prick me eye, "I wish you were here with me. I love you." My cries would do nothing. My werewolf and hero wouldn't come and save me. I bent my head down into my palm, succumbing to the gloom and lonesomeness built up inside, my tears finally being shed as a soft rain began to poor down, cooling the stifling hot air from the humidity. As it poured down, it brought with it the reality of the sorrow and regret that lived inside me, eating away at all the happiness I had ever felt…

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I plan to have another posted really soon! Reviews are alsways welcome and give me more motivation to keep going :)


	4. A Most Dangerous Game

**A/N: So this update is LONG overdue. Really sorry! I don't think words can express how sorry I am! I wouldn't blame you all if you've given up on this story, because I probably would have! Anyways, right now I have three stories going, this one, my _Harry Potter_ fanfic _To Bite the Apple_, and my new original piece of fiction, _Somnium Fata_. So this summer, I decided I'm going to alternate between updating the three stories I am working on. For that reason, there probably won't be weekly updates but I plan on getting as much done of this story and the other before school in the fall. I have timelines written for all three stories so it will be a little easier in updating.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't the most exciting one, but it is crucial to the plot of the story so I couldn't leave it out. You'll see the return of a previous character in this from one of the other books! Can you guess who it is? Hopefully you'll remember them! **

**Pardon my editing too. I'm very bad at it. Hopefully my writing isn't too atrocious!**

**Well, without further ado, chapter 4!**

* * *

~4~

_A Most Dangerous Game_

The front doors of the ancient castle were pushed open by two white, slender hands, letting the cold Iceland breeze sweep in. The loud slam the doors made against the stone walls of the castle echoed, eventually fading into silence. The two hands slipped off the opposite doors, falling to the side of the castle's visitor.

She strutted forward briskly, her body overflowing with grace and her arms sweeping along in time to every step. Her bob of bright orange hair bounced at the side of her neck as her fringe was swept to the side by the air that sped past her moving body.

She swung her hips with each stride. They were proportionally larger than other parts on her petite body, giving her the perfect hourglass shape. An emerald green cloak flowed over her entire body, revealing only the outlines of her tight black pants and corset blouse in the front.

The tall heels on her thick black boots clacked loudly against the stone flooring as she began to march angrily, picking up speed. The whole castle knew she was coming.

She neared the giant marble staircase that would lead her to the King's chamber where she would once again be scolded for her foolishness and threatened with more punishments. As she made a movement to ascend upon it, a figure coming out of the shadows of the crimson curtains next to the stairs caught her attention.

She looked into the wary face of her sister, her red eyes glowering at her appearance. "Don't look at me like that, Audrey," she said to her sister, scowling.

They shared the same facial structures, but their bodies were entirely different. Audrey had long flowing auburn hair and a tall, thin body to counter her sister's small, petite form. Audrey, the elder of the two, was far more beautiful than her sister. She was an elegant, seductive goddess in poise and looks, while the other sister still contained an essence of childlike sweetness and innocence. However, the sharp features and evil stares of her façade illustrated she was anything but.

"I just came down here to warn you," Audrey said. Her tone was clear and sharp. No emotion showing through the pointed words. "Watch what you say."

"Well thanks for the warning, but I can do just fine on my own," her sister scoffed back. She turned on her heel, to walk up the giant stairs and meet her doom with the king, but the long hand of her sister caught her arm, pulling her back around to meet the blank face.

"He is angry with you," she mumbled, her tone sounding desperate, "He believes you betrayed him. Please, don't put yourself in more jeopardy. He'll just punish you more."

"I think I've suffered enough punishment as it is," the sister growled, throwing Audrey's hand off her arm. "I've been living in the mountains on _his_ orders, on your loving husband's command. I've practically been starving, all alone out there in the blistering winds with no blood or company. But that was his intention wasn't it? To make me so weak that I would practically crawl back here begging for mercy and a drop of blood. Well, he'll have none of it from me!"

With her last word, the sister reached the first step of the staircase, hardness etching over her face as she began to climb.

"Marney, please," Audrey rasped from behind, "Please see reason. Just cooperate with him. He may forgive you!"

"It is time you stop living in the past Audrey!" Marney yelled, "Your husband does not forgive anymore. No, not unless he wants something in return."

"Well maybe you can—"

"I have nothing that he desires!" Marney shrieked at her sister, watching as the hopeful expression on her face fell.

"Please Marney," Audrey rasped weakly; sounding as if she was crying silent tears, "I cannot lose another sister. I'll have no one else."

Not daring to turn around and look at the grief-stricken expression on her loving sister's face, Marney continued up the stairs hurriedly, trying to push away the painful reminders that Audrey brought back to surface in her head.

The small red head came to an abrupt halt as she neared the end of a hallway, pausing in front of an antique door. A wary expression came to her face. She knew what she would be facing upon entering the room. They had summoned her for a purpose and that purpose was one of two things: to put her to some use, or to destroy her.

However, Marney felt confident that it was the latter. Despite her loving sister's cries and pleas, there would be no stopping the lethal vampires in the room before her from tearing her small body to shreds inch by inch, igniting the bits and pieces to flames. Despite whatever her darling sister claimed, she would deserve it. She had defied her masters and let herself become too easily distracted. It was a mistake the Altaira could not afford, but one that she lost herself in and made. Indeed, Marney would deserve whatever punishment their leader had in store for her.

The small girl crept into the room, keeping a blank cold stare upon her young face. She glanced around the room swiftly, taking in the other members of the Altaira who stood there. It was only Eric, their leader, and two guards, Cerebrus and Marcellus. She just might be able to escape them. She was far more sly and clever then the two dim witted guards. With a little creation, she could take out both of them in order to gain escape.

The malicious smile coming from Eric on his throne disrupted her imaginary escape plans. Surely he wouldn't try to take her out. He left his guards to do that. He was too much a coward to handle anything on his own. "You wished to see me, Eric?" Marney asked cautiously, allowing the worry to still crease her face.

"Well, well, well," Eric mused in response, the playful leer springing to his lips, "Look who we have here. How are you Marney? How have the cold, lonely blizzards of the Iceland terrain been treating you?"

"Actually, rather well," she replied, letting a smug smirk come to her face. "I forgot how comforting it can be to live in quiet and solitude."

In an instant, Eric's jeering smile fell as his red eyes seemed to bulge with anger. But just as quick, he recovered and let the sneer come back to his stone face as he spoke, "Still just as sardonic as always."

"Would you expect anything but?" Marney replied haughtily.

Her master's eyes narrowed to thin slits as he answered in disappointment, "No, I suppose not." Eric was not accustomed to this flame of rebellion that he saw burning in Marney's eyes. He was one whom other's looked to with respect and fear, not one in which they engaged in clever mocking with.

"Hmm," Marney started, walking further into the room with bolder steps. The small girl was nowhere near intimidated by the three large, brutish vampires that stood before her. "Let me guess," she said, continuing in her ponderings, "You thought that I would come back here begging for your mercy and your forgiveness. Am I right?"

Eric was caught off guard by this statement, not knowing where this torturous creature was taking the conversation. However, he schooled his expression so that the shock would not cross over his face. Instead, he replied with a leer to match the one covering her facade. "Is this to mean that you do not wish for those things?"

She snorted as her crimson eyes rolled, letting out a soft bell-chiming chuckle. "It doesn't make a difference to me one way or the other, seeing as I know I am not going to receive it."

"Oh?" Eric asked, prepared to fight back with just as much cunningness as she was bringing forth. "And what makes you come to that conclusion?"

Again her bell-chime laugh echoed through the grand, stone room, bouncing off the walls to resonate in all of the room's inhabitants' ears. "I know what I did Eric. You would be a fool to accept me back."

She was on to him. She was far too clever. She had been a part of the Altaira clan for too long, knowing far too well the procedure for those who betrayed. Still, Eric shrugged as if it was no matter to him and replied simply, "So do you mean to tell me that you can't be trusted?"

"No," she retorted forcefully, pushing the truth up front. "I am merely saying that how would you know that I _could_ be trusted to not make the same mistake again."

This was the part of the conversation Eric had been maliciously waiting for; the part where he would get to reassert his power and make her tremble at his feet, begging for mercy and forgiveness. He could not help the evil smile that crept up onto his lips, nor the wicked ring to his voice as he growled, "Because this time, I have leverage."

Marney felt the anxiety creep through her cold system, knowing that this part of their game could be dangerous, even deadly. Eric no doubt had something planned that would make her regret ever defying him. "Oh?" she asked coolly, keeping her calm so as not to betray her apprehension. "So you are going to black mail me this time?"

"Not quite," he leered, annunciating each syllable slowly to heighten the anticipation. "It is much simpler than that."

"How so?"

"Do what I ask and I will let you go free after everything is complete." If it was at all possible, Eric's vindictive smirk seemed to grow more. It became the most startling feature of his appearance, showcasing every pearly white tooth in the large gaping mouth.

Marney's eyes narrowed skeptically as she crossed her arms over her slight chest. "And what does everything entail?"

"That I will be the ruler of vampires and human kind a like." Eric's smile closed as he shrugged his shoulders, acting as if it would be the easiest task in the world.

"Well, that may take a long time," she said scoffing, hardly believing for a minute that Eric was shrewd enough, let alone powerful enough, to achieve that in a nightfall. "Why can't I just achieve my freedom right now on my own?" she challenged.

"Because you will not be walking out that door free," he sneered, the cruel grin playing back on his lips. "Either you help me and I will grant you your freedom if you wish it after everything is done or, I will dispose of your sister."

Marney's body went rigid, the instinct reaction of hearing threats about the sister she still loved. She tried to control her outrage as she spoke evenly, "And why would you want to dispose of your darling queen who would do anything for you."

"She has become useless," he said just as coolly, no ounce of guilt over the ruthless threats he just spat. "She may be a vampire but she is a weak one at that. When the Altaira are the rulers of the world, I plan to take on a new queen. One who is much more powerful than your fragile older sister. Even you Marney are tougher than her, but I do know how to crack you."

Marney felt the anger boil in her gut and knew she no longer had a choice in the matter. Her sister was all she had left in life, the only one who still cared for her. They had lost their only other sister long ago, and not it was just them. It had been so long since she had felt any sense of love and care from another, but her sister had always shown her some semblance of it. She couldn't leave her to suffer at the wrath of her husband. Audrey deserved more than that. "So it does not matter what I do. You will kill her anyways," she replied somewhat brokenly, feeling a great weight descend upon her shoulders. Her freedom was completely gone and she knew it would never return again.

"No," he denied, though Marney could see the lie in that. Eric would destroy anyone in the way of achieving his eternal glory and ultimate rule. It didn't matter if she was his wife, he didn't love her. He didn't love anyone. He had become cursed by the evil creature's body he was trapped inside, and his soul was too tarnished to ever be set free of it.

"You help me," he addressed her, the business tone back in his voice, "and I won't kill her. I'll let both of you go. You don't help me, and I will march right down there now and kill her myself and then come back for you. Is that clear?"

She looked up to meet his hard eyes with her own. "Crystal," she responded half-heartedly, admitting defeat. She was doomed. She had no choice but to help him, not only for her sister's life, but for hers as well.

"So, will you agree to come back to the Altaira and do my bidding?"

She knew Eric enough not to agree right away. She could get stuck in a trap for all she knew and end up killing her sister herself. "It depends on what you'll have me do," she said, speaking and choosing her words carefully.

"Fair enough," he said quietly while she waited in angst for her suicide mission, for it was sure to get her killed. But what did it matter anymore anyways. This life as a vile creature had doomed her from the start and it was sure to result in an equally hopeless demise.

"I am reassigning you to your post over in North America," he continued. "You will have the same task as the last time, provided you do not get distracted again and chase after one human's tasteful blood. You are to seek better control over all of the powerful vampires that live there, enforcing the Altaira law. Make them want to turn away from the Volturi. Enforce our laws. And for those who do not agree, take them out. It is simple."

"And what of the powerful clans like the Cullens and Denalis who would kill me in a second," she asked doubtfully, knowing the Cullens did not take their last encounter together lightly. "What do I do with them then?"

"Nothing. You will merely be spying on them," he responded casually, "Upon my word, we will send many of our guard to take them out or force them into our league. You will target the nomads and the wanderers of North America."

"And why am I best suited for this?" she questioned, still attempting to understand the reason behind all of Eric's plans.

"Because you did it last time and you know the area best," he explained as if it was obvious. "We can't afford to lose any more time. You know where all the vampires are on that continent. All you have to do is find them."

She didn't believe him. He was making it seem easier than it would actually prove to be. "Eric you know the Cullens will destroy me in an instant for what I did to their darling daughter and that human boy last time I was there," she said with a scowl. "Did you forget that; the very reason why you banished me, because of that stupid human boy."

"I do remember Marney," he said surely with a wicked little smirk, "but you will not get distracted because you _cannot_ afford it. You know what will happen else wise." Again she was reminded of her doom and the reason she was back in his games again. "But that brings me to my other point," he continued, ignoring her silence, "You are aware that that human boy whose blood you were so attracted to was changed, right?"

She looked up at him with curiosity, wondering why he was telling her this. She had forgotten all about the human boy. She had run away and no longer felt the urge to drink his blood. What did it matter anymore whether he was alive, dead, or a vampire. "I did not know for sure," she expressed indifferently, "but I assumed as much. I was not able to fully drink the blood from his body as the Cullens showed up to stop me."

Again, his smile widened as he said cheerily, "And I thank you for that, because, it just so happens that that boy possesses a most powerful gift. A most useful one that the Volturi tried to get their hands on but failed." Marney was again shocked at the boy being so special. As a human, he was just a small, fragile kid who couldn't hurt a bug. What had this life changed him into?

Eric stood up from his velvet throne to make his way over to her, stopping in front of her petite figure. "So, that is your second quest," he persisted. "Find that boy and bring him back here. You should be able to convince him to come willingly with you. I believe there is a certain bond between a vampire and the one they changed themselves. See if you can coax him here."

"And is that all I have to do for you?" she asked doubtfully, again noticing the truth was buried deep in his eyes.

"Yes, but cheer up Marney," he said softly, putting a hand up to cup her cheek gently. He leaned down to speak in her face, his seductive whispers sending tingles of fear down her spine. "You just might get your freedom back. It is only one small stipulation."

She scoffed and stepped back from him, making his hand fall from where it held her cheek. "Yes, but with that stipulation," she growled, "I am destined to an eternity of servitude before I can even think of freedom."

"If that is what you believe, I won't make any point in denying it," he replied indifferently with a small shrug, "You may go now. Leave as soon as you can. I expect weekly updates from you." With one last cold stare in his direction, she spun on her heel, making her way to the door ahead. "Do not fail me Marney. You know the consequences if you do," he called to her retreating figure, voice thick with an ominous warning.

He watched as her moving body stopped just before the door, muttering brokenly, "Yes and I give you my word that I will not, for my sister's life, if not for my own."

"Good, just what I wanted to hear." he exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together in glee. Finally, everything was where he wanted it. The ball was in his court again. It was no longer anyone else's game. It was his and he was winning.

With a last growl, she wrenched the door open, and shut it with a loud slam, though the noise did nothing to startle any of the occupants still in the room. They waited in silence until they could no longer hear the clacking of her heels on the castle's stone staircase.

One of the lead guards came forward to stand next to Eric, who was still wickedly grinning at the closed door. "Master, you know if the Cullens see her they will not stop until she is destroyed. They are still looking for her. They will find her. They won't hesitate until she is destroyed."

"Oh I know that Cerebrus, I am no fool," he spat, the menace creeping back into his voice. "But that is exactly my point. The Cullens will be so focused on Marney, that they won't even be prepared for when we come to attack them. And if Marney does succeed in convincing that Aiden boy to join us, then my endeavor is even better. Marney is the perfect distraction for those wretched Cullens." He turned to face the shocked faces of Cerebrus and the other guard, Marcellus, standing stock still in the corner. "My two loyal servants," he leered evilly, "it is safe to say that I will have the Cullen clan among many others in my grasp fairly soon."

All three of them erupted into malicious laughter, igniting the pure savagery of the souls locked inside of the vile creatures' bodies. They were all players in Eric's game, ready to terrorize and destroy anyone who stood in their way of the win, just for a piece of the prize…

* * *

If you're still reading this story, please review! For updates, you can check out my twitter, tumblr, or livejournal (links on my page)! Thanks so much again for all my supporters of this series! :)


End file.
